Mickey Mouse Home Video
This is a Barney series parody with Disney clips, censors, and Home Video editions with Boredom Videos. Cast The Dinosaurs * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Barney (Mickey Mouse and Barney are both leaders) * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Baby Bop (Minnie Mouse and Baby Bop are girlfriends with Mickey Mouse and Barney) * Rabbit (from Winnie The Pooh) as BJ * Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Riff Backyard Gang (aka Gang Backyard in Boredom Videos) * Michael (from Peter Pan) as Michael * Snow White (from Snow White) as Amy * Penny (from The Rescuers) as Tina * Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Luci * The Prince (from Snow White) as Jason (Backyard Gang) * Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) as Adam * Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Mom * Eugene Flynn Rider (from Tangled) as Dad * Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) as Derek * Olaf (from Frozen) as Snowman (from Waiting for Santa) * Dopey (from Snow White) as Jeffrey * Kenai (from Brother Bear) as the Bear (from Campfire Sing-Along) * Mrs. Darling (from Peter Pan) as Adam's Mom (from Rock with Barney) * Camille (from Jack and the Neverland Pirates) as Sally the Camel * Alice (from Alice In Wonderland) as Kathy * The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) as Jennifer (from Rock with Barney) * Mad Hatter (from Alice in Wonderland) as Joseph (from Rock with Barney) * The White Rabbit (from Alice in Wonderland) as AJ (from Rock with Barney) TV series * Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Min * Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) as Tosha * King Arthur (from The Sword In The Stone) as Shawn * Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Rainbow Beard the Pirate * Launchpad McQuack (from DuckTales) as Farmer Henderson * John Darling (from Peter Pan) as David (Robert Hurtekant) * Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as Julie * Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as David (Kenny Cooper) * Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Mom * Prince Naveen (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Dad * Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Carlos * Nakoma (from Pocahontas) as Kelly * Rafiki (From The Lion King) as The Winkster * Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Juan * Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Jason (from TV series) * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Stella the Storyteller * Penny Proud (from The Proud Family) as Mindy and Marcella (both portrayed by Kyla Pratt) * Roo (from Winnie The Pooh) as Kenneth * Christopher Robin (from Winnie The Pooh) as Jesse * Rebecca Cunningham (from Talespin) as Rebecca * Meg (from Hercules) as Maria * Perla and Suzy (from Cinderella) as Ashley and Alissa * Mulan (from Mulan) as Hannah * Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Jeff * Kim Possible (from Kim Possible) as Kim * Marie (from The Aristocats) as Linda (both female characters have white hair) * Bambi (from Bambi) as Scooter McNutty * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Robert * Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mous''e) as Keesha * Prince Charming (from ''Cinderella) as Stephen * Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Kristen * Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Mr. Boyd * Pluto (from Mickey Mouse) as Bingo * Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Emily * Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Jill * Chip (from Beauty and the Beast) as Chip * Clarabelle Cow (from Mickey Mouse) as Mother Goose * Gus Goose (from Mickey Mouse) as Clarence * Ludwig Von Drake (from Mickey Mouse) as Professor Tinkerputt * Scrooge McDuck (from Mickey Mouse and DuckTales) as Mr. Tennagain * Kessie (from Winnie the Pooh) as Miss Etta * Betina Beakley (from DuckTales) as Mrs. Kepler * Abby (from Chicken Little) as Abby * Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Cody * Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Danny * Eeyore (from Winnie The Pooh) as Curtis * Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Mario * Alex Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) as Gianna (both played by Selena Gomez herself) * Sonny Munroe (from Sonny With a Chance) as Angela (both played by Demi Lovato herself) * Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Tony * Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Beth * Lilo (from Lilo and Stitch) as Whitney * Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Sarah * Nani (from Lilo and Stitch) as Kami * Timon (from The Lion King) as Nick * Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Scott * Stacy Hirano (from Phineas and Ferb) as Stacy * Young Kiara (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Laura * Young Kovu (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Jackson * Tigger (from Winnie The Pooh) as David (Emillio Mazur) * Hercules (from Hercules) as Miguel * Melody (from The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea) as Rachel * Anna (from Frozen) as Anna * John Smith (from Pocahontas) as Firefighter Bill * and Many More Others Guest stars *??? as Twynkle the Elf *??? as the King *Baloo (from TaleSpin) as Derek's Granddad *Grammi Gummi (from The Gummi Bears) as Kathy's Nana *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Tomie dePaola *??? as Ella Jenkins Others * Santa Claus as himself * Mrs. Claus as herself Guest stars (for Boredom Videos only) *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Big Bird (who says "Don't Watch Barney!") *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Cookie Monster (for Barney's Stuck in Nation City) Episodes Home Videos 'Backyard Gang﻿' * The Backyard Show (The Mediocre Show in Boredom) * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa (Stalking on Santa in Boredom Videos) * Mickey's Campfire Sing-Along (Mickey's Camofire Sing-Along in Boredom) * Mickey Goes to School * Disney in Concert (Concert in Disney in Boredom) * Rock with Mickey (added Has No Environmental Message: Wreck Our Earth ''in Boredom Videos) '''Disney (Barney) Home Video' * Mickey's Magical Musical Adventure * Disney Live in New York City * Mickey's Imagination Island * Mickey's Fun and Games (Mickey's Gun and Fames ''in Boredom Videos) * 1-2-3-4 Seasons (''Not Four Seasons Day in Boredom Videos) TV series Seasons 1 * The Queen of Make Believe * My Family's Just Right for Me * Going Places (Mickey's Stuck in Nation City in Boredom Videos) * Down on Mickey's Farm * What's That Shadow * Happy Birthday Mickey! * Alphabet Soup * Let's Help Mother Goose Clarabelle! * Doctor Mickey is Here! (Doctor Mickey Commits Malpractice in Boredom Videos) Season 2 * Falling For Autumn * Grandparents are Grand! (Grandparents Aren't So Grand! in Boredom Videos) * Honk, Honk! A Goose on the Loose! * Look at Me, I'm Three! * An Adventure in Make Believe (''A Sadventure in Bake Melieve ''in Boredom Videos) * Have a Special Delivery! Mickey Says At the end of most episodes, Mickey says "Hello again to all my pals. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning ends. Here's what we never did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1 and 2, Mickey says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!". In Seasons 3 onwards, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody. It's time for Mickey Says." Also, Mickey pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "See ya real soon!" and then "And remember, you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. Gallery Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Barney Minniemousedisney.png|Minnie Mouse as Baby Bop Rabbitwinniethepooh.jpg|Rabbit as BJ Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Riff Michael.png|Michael Darling as Michael Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Amy 1438_aurora_royaldebut_40_2189_detail.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Luci Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Derek Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Disney